KQ5 transcript
Floppy Version text.000 0 Graham gently carries his friend Cedric, who has been wounded by the horrible harpies. 1 King Graham, heavy of heart, searches far and wide for his beloved family who've been stolen by an evil wizard. 2 Graham is already wearing the warm cloak. 3 Here, the air is too warm to be wearing heavy outer garments. 4 Mmmmmmm! That was the best custard pie Graham has ever eaten! 5 Graham finds the leg of lamb a bit tough, but tasty enough. Filling up quickly, he saves the other half for later. 6 Feeling a bit hungry, Graham finishes off the other half of the leg of lamb. 7 Cedric is in too much pain to carry on a conversation right now. 8 Talking to yourself again, Graham? 9 Poor Cedric is hurt and needs help. How can Graham help him? 10 This is room %d. 11 You cannot save a game right now. 12 You cannot restore a game right now. 13 Do you wish to start over? 14 Do you really want to quit? 15 King's Quest V 16 King's Quest V by Roberta Williams Version: %s © 1990 Sierra On-Line, Inc. 17 King's Quest V 18 King's Quest V 19 20 Graham gives the wand a good shake, but it only fizzles and dies. 21 Graham waves Mordack's glowing wand...but nothing happens. Could it be that Crispin was right? That wands only respond to their owner...like a pet? 22 A brown empty sack. 23 The amulet glows softly with a power of its own. 24 Crispin's wand glows brightly with renewed power. 25 Graham waves Crispin's wand which now pulsates with renewed power, but nothing happens. 26 Mordack's wand doesn't seem to have much life left in it. 27 Choose the inventory icon to select a spell. text.001 0 "I suggest we visit the town first. How about it, Your Majesty?" 1 "Please don't call me Your Majesty, Cedric. It's much too formal. I'd like it if you'd just call me Graham." 2 "I'd be delighted to...Graham. Anyway...what was I talking about...Oh, yes! The town! You might be able to find some supplies there. It's just over a little hill to the south; not too far." 3 "Well then, let's get going, Cedric." 4 Graham gazes down into Crispin's well, but sees nothing of interest. 5 The cool pond water quenches Graham's thirst. 6 The hand-hewn, wooden door is recessed within a small porch. 7 The door to Crispin's house is now locked. 8 Thick-paned windows adorn the small house. It is difficult to see through them. 9 Nestled among the trees of the forest sits the wizard Crispin's worn, but cozy, cottage. 10 A small well is located near the cottage. 11 An unusual ornament decorates Crispin's front yard. Crispin being a wizard, it must have some magical significance which Graham could never understand. 12 "That's Crispin's Universe Interpreter. Be careful! You might accidentally realign the stars!" 13 A tiny pond adds charm to Crispin's forested home. 14 A small cellar door is located under the house. 15 "Oh, don't bother with the cellar door; there's nothing there. Besides, it's locked." 16 A small stone bridge crosses the pond below Crispin's house. text.002 0 Having entered the warm valley sometime back, Graham has removed his uncomfortably heavy cloak. 1 "Watch out! A poisonous snake!" 2 Frightened by the noisy tambourine, the snake reluctantly slithers away. 3 A worn dirt path wanders through a thick wood alive with the sound of many creatures. Between the trees, to the east, Graham can see the outline of a great mountain range. 4 A large, venomous snake blocks Graham's passage to the east. 5 This snake has a menacing look which Graham should heed. 6 The snake looks at Graham with cold eyes and doesn't answer. 7 That won't scare the snake away. text.003 text.004 text.006 text.007 text.008 text.009 text.010 text.011 text.012 text.013 text.014 text.015 text.017 text.018 text.019 text.020 text.021 text.022 text.023 text.024 text.025 text.026 text.027 text.028 text.029 text.030 text.031 text.032 text.033 text.034 text.002 text.002 =text.002 =text.002 =text.002 =text.002 =text.002 text.202 text.203 text.204 text.205 text.206 text.208 text.209 text.211 text.212 text.213 text.214 text.215 0 A narrow tunnel has been dug down into the ground. Weak sunlight brightens one end while a dim, eerie light beckons from the other end. text.216 0 This is no time for talking! 1 Whew! Holding his nose against the drunken bandit's pungent odor, Graham searches him but doesn't find anything of importance. 2 "An intruder!" 3 Ah! Life-giving water! Nectar of the gods! Graham can now feel renewal flowing through him. 4 A large clay jar full of water stands by the campfire. 5 Graham has had all the water he wants for now. 6 The bandits' horses rest in the desert sun while their unsavory owners revel within the large tent. 7 Disturbing the horses would be very unwise at this time. 8 It would be unwise to disturb the horses right now. 9 A lone camel waits near the large tent while his owner celebrates inside. 10 The bandits would notice if Graham disturbed the camel. 11 It would be unwise to disturb the camel right now. 12 Overhearing loud music and laughter from within the larger tent, Graham guesses the bandits must be celebrating their latest plunder. 13 Two tents sit silently in the desert apparently deserted for the moment. 14 There doesn't seem to be any activity going on within the smaller tent. 15 A beautiful harem girl belly dances for the rowdy bandits. 16 *** This guy really knows how to party! 17 With disgust, Graham looks at a drunken bandit lying face down in the desert sand...completely passed out. text.220 0 "Good! I was getting a little seasick!" 1 "Here we are, Cedric!" 2 "Come on, Cedric. Get in the boat!" 3 "Aye, aye, Captain!" 4 Graham firmly wedges the softened piece of beeswax into the small hole in the boat's hull. Hopefully, the wax will hold and make her seaworthy. 5 Having found help for Cedric from the hermit, Graham decides it would be best to sail there rather than risk hurting him further by carrying him. 6 With Cedric quietly moaning from the bottom of the boat, Graham decides it would be best to leave him there and go find help. 7 An old, cast-off sailboat sits forlornly on the narrow, sandy beach. 8 Graham notices a small hole in the bottom of the old sailboat. 9 Graham is not strong enough to push the massive boat. 10 That has no effect on the boat. 11 "Moooaaannnn!" 12 Cedric quietly moans from the bottom of the boat. text.550 0 A large beast rushes toward Graham with hatred in his red-rimmed eyes. 1 A large beast lies knocked out on the floor. 2 Graham could never overpower this huge beast! 3 Graham wants no part of this beast! 4 Your empty bag has no effect. 5 That can't be done from this position. 6 Too late! 7 THAT won't help Graham against this huge beast! 8 This is no time for conversation! 9 Now would not be a good time to bother Mordack! 10 Graham wisely decides to keep his mouth shut. 11 Through the open doorway, Graham can see the wizard lying in his bed. 12 Mordack lies asleep on his huge, horrendous bed. 13 The cat is interested in your fish. 14 The cat is greedily eating the fish. 15 The cat seems content after eating the fish. 16 He seems in a hurry to leave. 17 The cat struggles in vain inside the bag. 18 The black cat eyes Graham suspiciously. 19 It wouldn't be wise to carry around the cat. 20 Those claws look awfully sharp. 21 It won't sway the cat. Graham's in trouble! 22 Don't bother the cat with THAT! 23 "Meeoooorrrrwww!!" 24 "You! How did you get here?" 25 "I have journeyed far; over land and sea..." 26 "Never mind! Your journey is now over!" 27 "Good-bye, KING Graham of Daventry...heh, heh, heh!" text.551 0 It seems to Graham that there is an unusual amount of toads in this forest. 1 These toads look too repulsive to catch! 2 "Ribbiitttt!"